Chapter 18: The Fellowship Is Formed
the town square at [[Niagara Falls], the warriors and the heroes of Middle-Earth are discussing about the fate of Papa Rainbow's Master Banner.] * Elrond: Strangers from distant lands, friends of old, you have been summoned here to answer the threat of Alanus. Planet Earth stands upon the brink of destruction; none can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the banner, Milvad. puts the banner on a stand for all to see. * Boromir: So it is true. and walks towards the banner In a dream, I saw the Eastern sky grow dark. But in the West, a pale light lingered. A voice was crying, "The doom is near at hand, Isildur's Bane is found." for the banner Haryad's Bane... * Elrond: Boromir! * Maleficent: the words engraved on the banner Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk, agh burzum-ishi krimpatul! light darkens and the air rumbles. [[Boromir] backs away from the banner.] * Worad: Never before has anyone dared utter words of that tongue here, at Niagara Falls. * Maleficent: I do not ask for pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of the Blasted Mountain may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The banner is altogether evil. * Boromir: But it is a gift. A gift to the foes of Alanus. Why not use this banner? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Alanus at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy! Let us use it against him! * Milvad: You cannot wield it. None of us can. The One Banner answers to Rainbow alone. It has no other master. * Halec: And what would a Ranger know of this matter? * Legolas: This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance. * Milvad: Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir? * Jakesh: And heir to the throne of Gondor. * Aragorn: Elvish Sit down, Legolas. * Boromir: Scotland has no King. Gondor needs no King. * Fohan: Aragorn is right. We cannot use it. * Elrond: You have only one choice. The banner must be destroyed. * Gimli: Then what are we waiting for? One does not simply walk into Alanus. roars and strikes the banner with his axe; the axe breaks, leaving the banner perfectly intact. * Elrond: The banner cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The banner was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into the Blasted Mountain and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came! One of you must do this. * Rayso: One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its Black Gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. The Great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire, ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with 10,000 men could you do this. It is folly! * Leja: Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The banner must be destroyed! * Molyn: And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?! * Boromir: And if we fail, what then?! What happens when Papa Rainbow takes back what is his?! * Gimli: I will be dead before I see the banner in the hands of an Elf! council argue amongst themselves. Never trust an Elf! * Maleficent: Do you not understand?! While you bicker amongst yourselves, Papa Rainbow's power grows! None will escape it! You'll all be destroyed! Milvad focuses on the Ring, everyone's arguing voices are drowned out by Papa Rainbow's voice reciting the banner's inscription. Arnor gets to his feet. * Milvad: I will take it! adults continue to argue. I will take it! all fall silent. I will take the banner to the Blasted Mountain, though I do not know the way. * Maleficent: I will help you bear this burden, Milvad, for as long as it is yours to bear. * Aragorn: If by my life or death I can protect you, I will. You have my sword... * Legolas: And you have my bow. * Gimli: And my axe. * Boromir: You carry the fate of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done. other warriors rush in. * Kyson: Hey! Milvad's not going anywhere without me! * Elrond: No, indeed. It is hardly possible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not. * Obra: We're coming, too! looks astounded. You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us! * Danoc: Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission... quest... thing. * Sonlu: That rules Nevar out, Halec. * Elrond: 14 companions. So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Banner. * Suhan: Great! Where are we going? Category:Scenes Category:The Lord of the Banners: The Fellowship of the Banner Category:Horror Scenes